For many years, the nuclear industry has used a hydrogen analyzer to measure the amount of hydrogen (in the form of moisture) contained in UO.sub.2 pellets. Because this measurement is very critical to the operation of a nuclear reactor, the hydrogen analyzer was studied extensively and was qualified to be accurate to meet a hydrogen specification of less than 1 ppm. To use the hydrogen analyzer, a sample was placed in a graphite crucible in an impulse furnace, rapidly heating the sample. The water given off was dissociated by the graphite crucible into hydrogen and oxygen, and the vapors were analyzed for their hydrogen content.
When improved burnable absorber materials, such as Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.B.sub.4 C annular pellets were developed, the hydrogen analyzer was also used to determine the hydrogen content in the form of moisture on these pellets. The moisture content on these pellets was required to be less than 128 ppm because the pellets were placed within zircalloy rods, and high moisture content would cause hydriding of the zircalloy and its subsequent disintegration and failure. While the hydrogen analyzer indicated that the moisture content of the pellets was less than 128 ppm, analysis of the pellets by other means indicated that the pellets had moisture contents in excess of 128 ppm.